Shampoo quiere tener un hijo
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: Despues de que Ranma regreso de China, Shampoo no tiene mas que resignarse. Ha perdido. Pero no puede irse, no sin intentar cumnplir con su proposito. Que su proposito es Ranma?Mejor piensa de nuevo:El es un medio, no un fin. Espero que les guste. Nota: Para el primer Capitulo se recomienda poner las canciones Quieres ser mi amante? y La Gata bajo la lluvia.
1. La Peticion de Shampoo

Y bien Shampoo? Para que me citaste aquí?

Ranma y Shampoo se hallaban bajo la lluvia en una de las calles de Nerima. Ambos traían sus paraguas, y a Ranma le sorprendió mirar en los ojos de ella una tristeza infinita. Por sus ojos corrían las lágrimas, y Ranma no pudo evitar hacerse para atrás. Pero ella movió la cabeza y empezó a caminar, y Ranma fue detrás de ella. Llegaron a la tienda de helados y Ranma por esta vez entro sin vacilación, quizás por vez primera como hombre. Shampoo señaló una mesa al lado de la ventana, y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

Pero los problemas de Ranma siempre llegaban de dos en dos, y Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi no se encontraban lejos de ahí.

-Shampoo, que tienes?

La aludida no quería que Ranma viera sus ojos llorosos, por lo que se negaba a mirarlo directamente y volteaba la cabeza hacia la ventana. No podía hablar: las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y se negaban a salir.

-Es cierto que te vas de Nerima?

El rumor había corrido rápido. Shampoo regresaba a China y Mouse regresaría también con ella. Cologne no cerraría el café del Gato, pero quedaría bajo el mando de Rin Rin y Ran Ran. Después de que Ranma regresara de su aventura, ellas habían tratado de deshacerse de Akane, pero su hermana mayor se los impidió.

-Tú quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó Shampoo con voz entrecortada.

Akane, Nabiki y aun Kasumi se habían acercado a ellos. No se habían atrevido a sentarse detrás, pero si a una mesa de distancia, y podían oír perfectamente.

-No, no quiero que te vayas.

Esta vez Shampoo alzó la mirada y miro fijamente a Ranma. Detrás de ellos, Akane apretaba sus nudillos.

-Te sonará extraño, pero todos te hemos agarrado cariño….. Incluso Akane. Todo se volverá muy triste si tú te vas.

Shampoo se echó a llorar. Ranma, que finalmente no sabía cómo tratar a las damas, no supo que hacer, por lo que la dejó llorando. Lo único que atinó a decir fue:

-Shampoo, por favor no llores…..

Pero Shampoo solo lloró más fuerte. Ella lo volvió a mirar con sus ojos llorosos, y le recrimino:

-Porque no me amas? Por qué no a mí y si a esa estúpida pechos planos que siempre te ha tratado mal?

Akane lo sintió, y tanto Nabiki como Kasumi se le quedaron viendo.

-Basta Xian Pu. Solo te haces daño a ti misma.

-Pues eso a ti te vale un reverendo rábano!

Ranma la tomó de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Basta Xiampu. Yo amo a Akane. Y si tú me amas, sabrás que el corazón no escoge.

-Eso es una mierda!

Ella se levantó y golpeó la mesa con sus puños. La mesa era de metal, por lo que en lugar de romperse se abolló, pero el grito de Xian pu atrajo la atención de todos en el local.

-En los viejos tiempos los matrimonios eran arreglados, y uno aprendía a amar a su pareja con el paso del tiempo.

Ranma trató de pensar lo que iba a decir.

-Es cierto. Yo en un principio odié el compromiso que hizo mi padre. Pero con el paso de tiempo me fui enamorando de Akane, muy a pesar de mi voluntad. Me fui enamorando, a pesar de su mal carácter, de su tan poco femenino temperamento, de que cocina como cocina un niño de 4 anos…..

Akane se iba crispando poco a poco.

-… Y de sus pechos, que no tienen nada de planos, a pesar de no poder competir con los tuyos.

Nabiki no pudo contener una pequeña risita. Akane y Kasumi la miraron recriminatorias.

-Y Mouse?

-Mouse qué?

-El no dudaría en amputarse un brazo por ti.

-El…. Me rechazó…

A Ranma, Akane y Nabiki les dio un Shock. Como era eso posible? Habían oído bien? Ranma resistió el impulso de limpiarse los oídos. Xian pu seguía avergonzada, y con voz casi inaudible musitó:

-Dijo que por mucho que me amara no podía casarse conmigo estando despechada.

En verdad Mouse había madurado. A Akane le sorprendía lo mucho que habían madurado todos.

Se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir. Pasado un tiempo, Ranma, sintiéndose responsable, le preguntó:

-No quiero que te vayas triste Shampoo; y si puedo hacer algo por ti, no dudes que lo haré con gusto, si está dentro de mis posibilidades.

Nabiki soltó un gruñido. Ese Ranma siempre metiéndose en problemas! Y estaba en lo cierto, pues Shampoo se serenó un poco y dijo:

-Quiero que me hagas un hijo.

-QUEEEEEE!?

Akane tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Nabiki y Kasumi también quisieron hacerlo, pero, siendo más dueñas de sí mismas se conformaron con apretar los labios, inquietas. Ranma no había podido hacerlo y no pudo evitar mirar a Shampoo como si estuviera loca.

-Por favor Ranma… Por favor… Necesito tener una razón por la cual vivir. Shampoo se inclinó sobre la mesa, y la lleno de lágrimas.

-Quiero tener a tu hija, y cuidarla y acariciarla….. Quiero que mi vida tenga un propósito ahora que no estarás tú, maldición!

Ranma pensó que tenía que ser duro. Se levantó de la mesa, pero Shampoo lo sujetó de la mano y le gritó:

-No te vayas, no te atrevas a irte, Ranma Saotome, o mi sangre pesara sobre tu conciencia!

Ranma no tuvo más opción que sentarse. Masculló:

-Y por qué no le dices a Mouse?

Shampoo le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria que dejaba ver muy bien la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-No lo entiendes! Ninguno lo entiende! Las leyes en nuestra aldea se hicieron por una razón: Asegurarse que nuestra descendencia siempre sea mejor. Solo podemos casarnos con quien nos supere; es la manera de asegurarnos de que nuestra sangre mejora con el tiempo. Toda mi vida tuve en mi mente ese propósito: yo, la más prometedora de las amazonas, no podía tener un hijo de cualquiera, sino del mejor.

Shampoo tomó aire. Ranma aprovechó para mencionar otra vez a Mouse. Pero Shampoo contraatacó.

-Mouse ciertamente ya es mejor que yo- contestó Shampoo- pero no es el mejor. El mejor _sigues siendo tú_.

Shampoo ahora lo miraba con decisión en el rostro.

-Cuando yo nací, todos lo tuvieron muy claro: yo era especial. Mi hija seria especial. Mi hija sería la más poderosa y bella amazona en años. Porque crees que me enoje tanto cuando me venciste por primera vez? Por la comida? Me enojé contigo porque amenazabas mi vida.

Ranma la zarandeó un poco.

-Shampoo, por favor, escúchate a ti misma.

Pero lo único que pudieron escuchar todos fueron los gemidos y sollozos de Shampoo. Incluso Akane se sentía apenada. Ranma no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a la muchacha china y ella lloro hasta que las lágrimas se le secaron…

-Shampoo… no puedo hacer eso. Yo amo a Akane. Como podría serle infiel?

-Ella no te quiere como yo te quiero a ti. Ella es insegura. Si le preguntaras, maldeciría su compromiso contigo. Y no te atrevas a negarlo, porque sabes que es verdad.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo da. No puedo serme infiel a mí mismo; la amo y si intentara algo con otra no podría vivir conmigo en paz. Sería inferior a todos los demás.

Akane contuvo la respiración.

-Es cierto que después de cómo me recibió por primera vez, maldije el nombre de mi padre. En ese momento, si hubieras aparecido, te habría elegido a ti sin dudar un instante. Hubiera preferido a la codiciosa Nabiki o a la angelical Kasumi. Pero me he enamorado de ella y ya no tiene remedio.

Por un momento las hermanas Tendo se sintieron profundamente incómodas juntas. El hecho que las hermanas se vean inmiscuidas en triángulos o cuadrados amorosos es de las cosas que destruyen a una familia.

-No puedes amarme siquiera una noche?

-No puedo.

-No tenemos que acostarnos. Puedes darme una muestra. No le serias infiel a Akane de ninguna forma.

Kasumi sintió una profunda lastima por Shampoo. Akane no sabía si lo que sentía era sorpresa o enojo, pero estaba empezando a considerar el salir a ayudar a Ranma. Nabiki pensó en el beneficio que podría sacar de todo ello, pero pensó también que probablemente eso causaría dolor y resentimiento, y decidió no hacer nada, No pudieron ver la respuesta de Ranma, pero sí pudieron oír la voz de Shampoo, que le suplicaba a Ranma de forma lastimera:

-Por favor Ranma! Yo me haría cargo de él, y tú nunca tendrías que preocuparte. Nadie se enteraría. Yo me lo llevaría lejos, y no volverías a verlo jamás. El veneraría tu nombre, y no los molestaría ni a Akane ni a ti.

-Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que yo haría algo así? –pudieron oír la voz molesta de Ranma- Como puedes creer que dejaría a mi hijo botado como si fuera basura? No volver a ver jamás a un hijo mío, abandonarlo a él y a su madre a su suerte? Por quien me has tomado?

-Eso es lo que me termino encadenando a ti. Podrás ser el chico más egocéntrico que haya conocido, pero tienes buenos sentimientos, aunque seas un idiota.

-Me siento halagado-contestó Ranma, con voz sarcástica- pero me hubiera gustado no haberte conocido para así no causarte tanto dolor.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado no haberte conocido jamás, Ranma Saotome.

Akane pensó que si no había pasado nada, ya no pasaría algo más, así que quiso levantarse e irse. Sin embargo, Nabiki la sujetó del hombro. Pero Kasumi, siendo mayor, se daba cuenta que todo iba en contra, y que las cosas se podían poner peor.

Mientras tanto, Shampoo se había calmado, y Ranma no dejaba de abrazarla. Incluso se animó a darle un beso en la cabeza. Con miedo, tuvo que aceptar que esa clase de situaciones siempre se le iban de las manos, y esperó ver a Mouse o a Akane por algún lado. Pero no vió a nadie. Así que se acercó a Shampoo aún más y le dijo:

-Mis sentimientos por Akane no cambian, pero…. Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he conocido, Shampoo.

Shampoo lo miro, y Ranma aprovecho para decirle:

-Déjame pensar que hacer Shampoo.

Ranma se levantó de la mesa, y se despidió de Shampoo. Con paso rápido, dejó el restaurante, atormentado e inquieto. Las hermanas Tendo no se movieron y Shampoo se fue detrás de él, secándose las lágrimas con su manga. Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi vieron cómo se iba, respirando con dificultad. De pronto, en el local pusieron una canción extranjera, pero nadie sino Kasumi reconoció la letra.

-La gata bajo la lluvia- musito.

-Que dijiste Kasumi?

-Nada Nabiki. Bueno, en menudo problema nos hemos metido.

-Metido? El que se ha metido en este enredo es ese imbécil.

-No seas así Akane- la reprendió Kasumi. Eso demuestra que él tiene buen corazón.

-Kasumi tiene razón Akane. El podrá ser un tonto-muy tonto- pero tiene buen corazón. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…..

Las dos se le quedaron mirando a Nabiki. Ella comento:

-Quizás ese sea el problema, Kasumi.

Akane la miró sin entender.

-Si intentas ser bueno toda tu vida estás perdida, Akane. Me preocupa lo que estará pensando Ranma.

-A mí me preocupa más Shampoo- contestó Kasumi, sumamente preocupada- Se fue muy afectada. Debemos seguirla.

-Estúpidas tradiciones- masculló Akane.

-No te burles de sus tradiciones, Akane- la reprendió Nabiki, y sus dos hermanas se le quedaron mirando sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Ella se explicó:

-Son esas tradiciones quienes han salvado a la aldea de la supremacía femenina de la destrucción, después de todo.

Notas:

Les gustó? Espero que sí. Comentar es agradecer, y de sus comentarios dependerá que la historia prosiga. Esta historia se sitúa después del regreso de Ranma a Japón, y está fuertemente influida por la historia de Killina88, La venganza de Shampoo. Si son admiradores, se las recomiendo. Solo espero que killina siga con la historia; a mí en lo particular me encanto la manera que tiene killina de contar el nacimiento de Shampoo. Dado que yo tengo una sociedad matriarcal en mi propio estado-pues soy orgullosamente mexicano y vivo en Oaxaca, donde las mujeres de una parte de la selva siempre han sido muy bravas pero no menos femeninas- me afecto al historia de Shampoo.

Los mexicanos ya entrados en edad probablemente se habrán dado cuenta de la broma de Rocío Durcal: española radicada en México, se hizo famosa por cantar música mexicana. Una de sus canciones más famosas es por cierto "La gata bajo la lluvia" que les recomiendo oír si quieren releer este relato.


	2. El nacimiento De Shampoo

El día que Shampoo nació hubo una tormenta, la más grande que hubiera ocurrido en la aldea amazona, y el viento y el agua se abatieron con fuerza contra las casas abajo. Todos temían por sus vidas. Los relámpagos alumbraban el cielo por completo. Y ahí iluminada, la madre de Shampoo luchaba por tener a su hija. Un rayo cayó cerca de ellas y luego como un milagro el bebé nació.

Sí, Shampoo había nacido entre la desgracia, pues para el día siguiente la aldea había quedado destruida; muchas amazonas habían muerto, incluida su madre, pero la matriarca de las amazonas estaba convencida de que Shampoo había nacido para triunfar. Pasaron los años y Shampoo creció para convertirse en una líder nata, a los 4 años sabía todo lo que había que saber de una amazona, conocía y decía todas las reglas de memoria de la A a la Z, cuando cumplió seis años había sido capaz de resolver problemas de la comunidad, a los doce Shampoo había demostrado ser extremadamente inteligente, cumplía todas las leyes y era un ejemplo a seguir entre las otras jovencitas, a los 13 años no existía amazona de su edad que pudiera derrotarla o no le tuviera respeto, manejaba a la perfección cualquier arma y además había conseguido que dos aldeas cercana se les uniera y se sometieran bajo el poder femenil . Cuando Shampoo cumplió los 14 años se decidió que ella se convertiría en la siguiente líder amazona, destinada a tenerlas bajo su mando. Pero….

Cuando cumplió 14 años ella descubrió que odiaba a Shampoo.

La venganza de Shampoo, Killina88

Ranma abandonó la heladería con el Corazón agitado y la mente sumamente preocupada. Jamás se imaginó que Shampoo pudiera quedar tan afectada. Siempre le había parecido extremadamente caprichosa, una verdadera molestia, pero no sabía el motivo detrás de su obsesión por él. Ahora se preguntaba que podía hacer.

Se negó a abrir el paraguas. La lluvia resbalando por su cara lo ayudaba a pensar. Por el rabillo del ojo vió como Shampoo se levantaba y salía a la calle. Un mal presentimiento lo acosó, así que se escondió en una esquina y esperó a que Shampoo caminara en dirección al café del gato para empezar a seguirla. Esta caminaba despacio, y cuando llego al puente sobre el rio, se paró sobre la barda y miró abajo.

"Qué demonios? " pensó Ranma, apresurando el paso. "Si se convirtiera en gato.."

Si se convirtiera en gato aun tendría que salvarla, se dijo. Pero Shampoo se quedó sobre la barda, mirando como el tranquilo río era ahora un caudal de agua aumentado por las tormentas que habían caído recientemente.

Ranma no se atrevió a seguir avanzando. Tampoco podía intentar rodearla, pues no quería perderla de vista ni un momento.

-Qué haces aquí, Cuñado?

Una mano femenina se posó sobre su hombro, y Ranma reconoció la voz de Nabiki. Pero no volteo a verla.

-Vigilando que Shampoo no haga ninguna tontería.

-Pues ya somos dos.

-Tú también?

-La seguí cuando la vi en ese estado- explicó Nabiki- Tu sabes que le ha pasado?

Ranma no dudo en mentir.

-No tengo ni idea.

Shampoo se quedó mirando el agua todavía más. Pudieron ver como se tranquilizaba poco a poco, y como saltaba a la calle. Ranma soltó un suspiro de alivio y la fue siguiendo hasta que ella entró al negocio de su bisabuela.

-Bueno, parece que ahora si puedo estar tranquilo- suspiró el chico aliviado. Nabiki negó con la cabeza.

-Puede que no se haya tirado al rio, pero yo no me sentiría tranquila aun.

-Por qué lo dices?

Nabiki se quedó callada. Ranma lo interpretó y dijo:

-Bueno, si quieres dinero, te lo daré, pero sólo cuando lo tenga.

Nabiki se ofendió.

-Cómo puedes pensar que sería capaz de lucrar cuando la vida de una amiga está en peligro?

-Entonces eres mejor persona de lo que jamás imagine, Nabiki- dijo Ranma soltando un gruñido.

-Por supuesto.

-Y bien?

-Espera, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada.

Ranma se alejó de ella con mal humor. Akane y Kasumi se le quedaron viendo, pero no se atrevieron a detenerlo.

-Ese idiota…

-Que le ibas a decir, Nabiki? –pregunto Kasumi.

-Le iba a decir que dejara que Shampoo se suicidara.

-Nabiki!-contestó Kasumi escandalizada.

-Qué? – la aludida se defendió- Mi preocupación principal es la felicidad de nuestra hermanita.

-Pero es que tampoco puedes decirle que deje que se mate.

-Y si la lleváramos con un doctor? Podemos llevarla con psicólogo o algo… -preguntó Akane.

-Creo que esa es la opción más sensata.

Mientras tanto, Ranma aún no decidía que hacer. Indudablemente, parecía estar en un callejón sin salida. Si le decía que no a Shampoo, probablemente su sangre pesaría sobre su conciencia. Si le daba una muestra, aun cuando Shampoo cumpliera su palabra, probablemente la condenaría a una vida de marginada, y no se imaginaba dejando a un hijo suyo tirado. Y no podía ni siquiera pensar en acostarse con Shampoo; él era una personificación de la ley de Murphy y era absolutamente seguro que Akane terminaría enterándose. Necesitaba consejo urgentemente.

No podía preguntarle a ninguna de las hermanas Tendo, eso seguro. Tampoco podía preguntarle a Ukyo. En primera porque ella ya había utilizado su lado chantajista más de una vez, y en segunda porque ya no era tan estúpido como para preguntarle a alguien que estaba aún enamorado de él. Tal vez a su mamá…pero prefería dejarlo como última opción.

Necesitaba a alguien imparcial.

-Ranma, yo diría que lo mejor que puedes hacer es enterrarse esa espada en el estómago.

Ranma se quedó estupefacto. No podía estar hablando en serio. La abuela de Sentaro había accedido a concederle una audiencia, y sabiendo que ella era una persona muy recta…..

-Contéstame esto. Amas a Akane? –le pregunto la abuela, con una cara en extremo seria.

-Sí, pero…

-Sólo contesta.

-Amas a Shampoo?

-No.

-Y no quieres hacer daño a ninguna de las dos.

-Claro que no.

-Pues entonces mátate.

Ranma la miró como si estuviera loca. Ella se limitó a devolverle la mirada y empezó a explicarle con voz de fastidio:

-Si le haces caso a Shampoo, ofenderás a Akane, que tendrá toda la razón. Si no sosiegas a Shampoo, su sangre te pesara sobre la conciencia. Como no tienes salida, la única manera es que te des un tiro. Akane no se sentirá ofendida, Shampoo no querrá hacer ya nada y tú no harás nada incorrecto. Serás recordado como una buena persona en lugar de ser tomado como un perro.

Ranma había salido de la casa de Sentaro muchísimo más confundido. Por supuesto, la señora tenía razón: de nada servía hacer feliz a una para hacer infeliz a la otra….

"Pero matarme?"

Ranma pensó que sería mejor hablar con Mouse directamente. Así que con gran cuidado, se acercó al café del Gato, y entro por la parte de atrás. Él sabía que a Mouse por lo general le gustaba oler los jazmines de la parte de atrás, y que a esas horas seguramente lo estaría haciendo, pues con la lluvia no había clientes que atender. Así que lo encontró.

-Que quieres, aquí, Saotome?

Mouse y Ranma se llevaban mejor después de las aventuras que habían pasado juntos, por lo que el tono frio si lo sorprendió un poco.

-Vine a hablarte de Shampoo.

-Que le hiciste esta vez?

Ranma se ofendió.

-No le hice nada.

Mouse se dio la vuelta y apuntó al restaurante con la cabeza. Entraron y. Mouse señaló una mesa. Se sentaron y se quedaron mirándose, hasta que el chino rompió el silencio.

-Qué? Esperas que te invite algo? Después de ver a Shampoo llorar?

Pero el chico suavizo su expresión y prosiguió:

-Aunque quisiera, ya no trabajo aquí, Ranma. Perdóname que no sea más cortes, pero ver a una mujer sufrir así me saca de quicio.

Ranma no sabía por dónde empezar

-Creo que Shampoo trató de suicidarse.

-Qué?!

Mouse se levantó y estrelló sus manos contra la mesa. Ranma le conto la conversación que tuvo con Shampoo, y le extrañó ver en el rostro del triste enamorado una sonrisa.

-Así que solo quiere tener un hijo del mejor, eh?

Mouse sacó una botella de sake y sirvió dos vasitos. Se estaba volviendo un muy mal hábito.

-Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho al instante, Ranma- Mouse se bebió su vaso de un trago y lo volvió a llenar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo Mouse. Yo siempre pensé que Shampoo simplemente era caprichuda y egoísta…

Mouse gruñó, pero no pudo sino concederle la razón a Ranma.

-Ella es caprichuda, es cierto… Pero no la juzgues así como así. No podía ser de otra forma.

Mouse tiró la botella contra la pared sin inmutarse, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas Ranma, y tú, Ryoga y yo hemos madurado bajo el fuego, y creo que ya es hora de que te explique el porqué de la actitud de Shampoo

Mouse se recargó sobre su asiento y empezó a mirar el techo.

-Mi madre fue la partera que la trajo al mundo- dijo Mouse quedamente- Y es por esa razón que empezamos siendo amigos.

-_Son amigos_, Mouse.

-Oh, por favor, ya no soy tan llorón, Ranma. Siempre me he dado cuenta que era Shampoo la que te seguía y acosaba, pero era tan doloroso que me negaba a aceptarlo. Pero hace tiempo que he descubierto que el dolor físico es peor, sobre todo después de que un japonés imbécil me atravesara con una katana….

Ranma se sintió profundamente incómodo y tosió un poco. Mouse no le hizo caso y continuó.

-Shampoo nació en medio de la peor tormenta que haya azotado a la Aldea de la Supremacía femenina en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera la abuela Colonia recordaba una de tanta magnitud….

"Los rayos caían cada vez más rápido. La lluvia no había dejado de caer por una semana, e incluso los arboles de las montañas que rodeaban la aldea empezaban a ceder. Colonia había ordenado destruir la puerta de contención del dique de apoyo, pero incluso este era insuficiente. Las pocas personas que conocían el truco de la explosión o el rugido de león no eran suficientes como para hacer la diferencia. En cuestión de una hora como máximo, la aldea empezó a inundarse.

Y ahí estaba su nieta, en plena labor de parto. Las 5 se hallaban con ella, pues como la Sexta que era no podían dejar de velar por una camarada. Pero todas tenían como misión proteger a la aldea, y Colonia, la Séptima, en calidad de Gran Matriarca, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Shirai, Lian, Mei!

Las aludidas se cuadraron delante de ella. Yo me hare cargo de mi nieta. Quiero que ustedes encabecen la evacuación de las mujeres, los niños y niñas al refugio de los Musk.

-Pero…-protestó una.

-Ese lugar esta maldito!-continuó la otra.

-Es una orden!

Se inclinaron ante Colonia, y abandonaron rápidamente la habitación.

Las otras cuatro se quedaron mirando a la anciana, que les asignó su misión:

-Bo, Lei, Akame y Kimiko, quiero que pongan el grano a buen recaudo. Usen a todos los hombres que necesiten. No dejen que ninguna mujer se arriesgue. Vayan!

Salieron corriendo, y en la habitación solo quedaban tres mujeres: Colonia, su nieta y Liang, la madre de Mouse. Esta no paraba de trabajar, unas veces consolando a la pobre embarazada, otras veces marcando los ejercicios de respiración, nunca deteniéndose ni un momento.

-Temo que no resista Gran Matriarca.

Colonia se preocupó. Su nieta era fuerte; pero habían sido muchísimas horas de parto. Y eso sin contar con un corazón afectado por la pérdida.

-Tengo miedo, abuela.

Colonia puso su mano sobre la parturienta.

-Pido permiso para salvar la vida de la madre en lugar del bebe, Matriarca!

-No! Jamás! Antes prefiero matarme!- La madre se agito en agonía, invadida por el dolor.

-Es la madre o la hija, mi Señora!

-Pues entonces que sea mi hija! Ya he perdido todo, no quiero perderla también a ella!

-Tú me lo pides?- le pregunto Cologne.

-Sí, yo te lo pido, sí.

La abuela dió una orden, y la madre de Mouse no tuvo más que obedecer. Fue así como Shampoo llegó al mundo.

Cuando Liang la baño y la envolvió en una frazada, no dudo en dársela a la madre. Bien sabía que sería la primera y última vez.

-Yo quiero que te llames Shampoo, mi niña.

Luego hizo ademan de alimentarla, pero Liang se lo impidió.

-Eso solo te debilitara más, pequeña.

-Si de todas maneras voy a morir, qué importancia tiene?

Se le quedó mirando a su abuela, que a su vez pregunto :

-Va a morir?

Por toda respuesta, la mama de Mouse señalo la parte afectada.

-Si va a morir, no tiene caso que no le de pecho. No basta con traer hijas al mundo: hay que amamantarlas o cuidarlas, y como ella no va a poder hacer lo segundo…..

La mama de Shampoo la miró agradecida, y aunque la bebe no dejaba de llorar, no cejó en su empeño de hacer que algunas gotas de su calostro se deslizaran por la garganta de su hija. Y no dejo de intentarlo hasta que murió. "

-Caramba mouse, no tenía ni idea…..

"Ella se crió con mi madre y conmigo. En aquella época mi madre aún estaba amamantando, por lo que la abuela considero que sería mejor que Shampoo se criara en un hogar que ella no podía darle.

Ahí fue donde Shampoo se hizo caprichosa. Mi madre era la mejor partera, pero su rango era inferior al de Shampoo, por lo que hasta que ella llego a la adolescencia no la trató como a una hija, sino como a la ama de la casa. Cologne ordenó que nos fuéramos a vivir con ella, para así poder vigilar la instrucción de su bisnieta. Después llegaría su padre, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Como su bisnieta empezó a entrenarla de manera estricta.

Desde el principio, la abuela puso grandes esperanzas en ella. Después de la tormenta, la aldea no volvería a ser la misma; habíamos perdido al 80 % de los hombres y a una gran cantidad de mujeres y menores. Pero la abuela se veía optimista. Su bisnieta había nacido en medio de la desgracia, y aunque las demás lo consideraran un mal augurio, ella lo vio como si su nieta estuviera destinada a la Grandeza. Hasta hoy, no sabía cuánto pensaba Shampoo lo mismo.

A los 5, fue educada a la manera monástica de nuestra aldea, con grandes privaciones pero con especial cuidado para no perder ni una pizca de femineidad. Necesito decir que las supero a todas?"

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

"Cuando tenía 13, una gran hambruna azotó nuestra región. Como sabrás, nuestra aldea conservó su autonomía gracias a que al haber peleado del lado comunista en la segunda guerra mundial, Mao Zedong nos concedió autodeterminación. Pero eso no significaba en modo alguno que pudiéramos atenernos al gobierno. Por lo tanto, y bajo el mando de la abuela, empezamos a prosperar en las sombras, mientras que públicamente le hacíamos ver al gobierno central que éramos una zona sin recursos que aprovechar. Gracias a ello conservamos nuestro estilo de vida. No mentíamos: Nuestra región no tiene recursos minerales, y salvo por algunos bosques aquí y allá, la tierra no es cultivable.

Fue entonces que cayó sobre las demás aldeas de la región el hambre. China debía modernizarse sin importar el costo, y la población lo resintió. Pero nosotros no salimos afectados. Una buena administración bajo el consejo de las Seis había previsto tal eventualidad, mientras que la abuela salía a recorrer el mundo. Pero no pudieron prevenir los rumores y la envidia. "

"Las seis se reunieron y le preguntaron a la abuela que podían hacer. Las demás aldeas de la región se morían de hambre, mientras nosotros prosperábamos. Si ayudábamos a los demás, los rumores sobre nuestras reservas de grano llegaría comité central, que no dudaría en enviar al ejército y nos quitaría todo. Si no hacíamos nada, la envidia haría que de todas formas el comité central se enterara. Pero no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

Se sometió a consenso, y ahí fue donde Shampoo halló la solución. Dijo: "Amazonas! Ninguna de las opciones presentadas aquí es viable. No podemos dejar de ayudar, pues eso nos haría inferiores. Tampoco podemos matar a las demás aldeas, pues no tardarían en atar cabos y unirse contra nosotras. Y tampoco podemos ayudarlas desinteresadamente, pues por muy valientes y fuertes que seamos, el gobierno central no tendría el menor escrúpulo en quitarnos el fruto de nuestro trabajo para venderlo en el extranjero.

Yo les propongo otra opción: ofrezcámosles nuestra ayuda, siempre y cuando se unan bajo nuestro mando. Que abandonen sus aldeas y se sometan a nuestro estilo de vida. Que la supremacía femenina sea la norma y no la excepción. Y solo entonces se salvaran de morir de hambre.

Aprobaron por unanimidad la propuesta de Shampoo. Se enviaron emisarias a todas las aldeas, y las mujeres en ellas aceptaron, pues tenían que ver primero por sus hijas e hijos. Los hombres que se opusieron fueron ejecutados rápidamente, no por las amazonas, sino por sus propias esposas. Cuando se dio la unificación, se acordó que se esparcirían un conjunto de poblaciones, regidas estrictamente por el matriarcado que nos había hecho prosperar. Los matrimonios anteriores fueron declarados nulos, pero con la opción de ser revalidados si la esposa estaba de acuerdo. Los hombres fuertes y aptos y los niños serian conservados con raciones normales, mientras quienes fueran remplazables se les darían raciones incompletas.

Fue ahí cuando comento el ascenso de Shampoo. De ser considerada la mala suerte encarnada pasaría a ser estimada y respetada, Ella hubiera pasado a convertirse en una de las Seis de no haber sido por su edad.

Supongo que esa es la maldición de Shampoo. No poder casarse con una persona normal desde el principio. Y entonces llegaste tú…..

-Un momento. Y su papa? Yo me acuerdo que conocí a su papa. Estaba trabajando aquí hace tiempo…

Mouse apuro otro trago.

-Su papa y su mama se pelearon antes de que ella naciera- contestó Mouse- Es un buen tipo, pero como comprenderas, ni Shampoo ni Cologne no le tienen mucho aprecio….

-Maldición… Maldición! Qué bueno que hable contigo, Mouse. Confío que tú podrás echarle un ojo.

-No necesitas recordármelo, Ranma. Pero no creo que se suicide ya…Aunque impedir que muera de tristeza es harina de otro costal. Que has pensado sobre la petición de Shampoo?

-Que voy a pensar Mouse? Los primeros en matarme serian tú o Akane.

-A mí no me importaría. Si es por el bien de Shampoo….

Ranma lo miró sorprendido. Mouse puso los ojos en blanco, como si luchara por decir algo.

-Ya no creo que seas el mejor entre nosotros, Ranma. Pero no soy tan estúpido como para tratar de demostrárselo a Shampoo estando como esta.

Mouse se le quedó mirando.

-Yo mismo me ocuparía que a Shampoo y a tu hijo no les faltara nada. Si Shampoo me lo permite, me casaría con ella, y el niño llevaría mi nombre.

-Pero…. No saldría su corazón más dañado? Digo, hacer que se aferre aún mas no creo que sea lo más sano…..Además, como podría abandonar a un hijo mío?

-No hay necesidad que lo abandones. Si tan preocupado estas por eso, podrías conseguirte un empleo y hacerte cargo de su manutención…. Incluso podrías visitarla.

Ranma tenía que admitir que después de haber enfrentado a la muerte tantas veces, ya no le tenía miedo a acostarse con una mujer, todo lo contrario. Pero perder a Akane por una infidelidad…..

(ella siempre ha pensado que le soy infiel, de todos modos)

"Excusas!" pensó. "Cuidado, Ranma! No has sobrevivido a tantos años para perder a Akane al final. "

-Y si me diera un tiro?

-Dudo que te des un tiro teniendo la felicidad tan cerca, Ranma- contesto Mouse.

-Maldición! -Ranma golpeo la mesa- Maldición!

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, serios, pero sin hostilidad. Ranma rompió el silencio esta vez.

-No me vendría mal un trago….

Mouse sonrió y saco otra botella.

Bueno, muchachos y muchachas, espero que Killina no me acuse de plagio, pero me pareció un bello párrafo el suyo. Siempre me pregunte porque Shampoo era así de caprichosa, y la historia me da una excelente razón. Además, el hecho de que en toda el manga su mama no salga parece validar el hecho que es huérfana.

Mis especiales agradecimientos a Jenny Arredondo y a ces28z28 por el apoyo. Sin ellos, no me hubiera tomado la molestia de subir la historia hoy. Si las cosas se dan, pienso seguir la historia hasta el final.


	3. EL consejo de una madre

"Una cosa es segura" pensó Ranma con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. "No cargaré con la sangre de Shampoo en mi conciencia"

Ranma andaba cabizbajo, sin poder hallar una solución.

"Y de ningún modo pienso serle infiel a Akane."

Cuando regresó a la casa de los Tendo, se apresuró a comer y subió a su habitación. Las tres hermanas se quedaron observándole, pero él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto las miradas de las tres. Incluso no se inmuto cuando Genma le quito los higos que tenía sobre su plato. Se limitó a darles las gracias a Kasumi.

"A lo mejor si se acuesta con ella" pensó Akane. "Así se sentiría el héroe, el muy cerdo"

Pero incluso ella estaba intrigada por saber cuál sería su respuesta.

Así que cuando Nabiki le hizo una seña para oír a Ranma a escondidas, ella no dudó ni un momento.

Lo primero que oyeron fue a Ranma caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, inquieto. Oyeron como Ranma descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número- probablemente el mismo- tres veces. Después de eso oyeron como Ranma botaba una pelota contra la pared una y otra vez. Estaban a punto de hartarse cuando oyeron a la tía Nodoka llegar y vieron como entraba a la habitación de Ranma. Fue cuando Nabiki les revelo que tenía unos micrófonos ocultos.

Pero de nada les sirvió. Ranma en ese momento puso algo de música, y las tres hermanas se quedaron profundamente decepcionadas.

-Lamento haberte pedido que vinieras, mamá.

-No te preocupes hijo. Me alegra que hayas pedido mi ayuda.

Con lujo de detalles, Ranma le contó a su madre todo lo que había pasado: la petición de Shampoo, la sugerencia de Mouse, el encuentro con Nabiki y el consejo de la abuela de Sentaro. Ella escucho pacientemente a que su hijo terminara, y este se le quedo mirando, expectante. –

-Y tú que piensas hacer?

-No tengo la menor idea. Pero no puedo engañar a Akane.

-Y no te lo aconsejaría, en especial con la cunada que tienes.

-Ahí tiene. Estoy seguro que Nabiki sabe algo. Y si le diera una muestra? Digo, ya sé que tendría que trabajar, pero…

Ranma se enojó:

-Pero porqué tengo que _ser siempre yo_ quien haga algo?

Nodoka le dió una cachetada. Ahora ella era la enojada, y se le quedo mirando a su hijo con furia. Ranma no recordaba a su madre con esa expresión.

-Me arrepiento profundamente de haber dejado que tu padre te haya llevado con él. Tienes las emociones de un niño de 5 años. Si tú puedes ayudar, es tu deber ayudar. Esa mujer está así por tu culpa!

A Ranma le dolió el regano de su madre. Si hubiera sido Genma o incluso Akane, le hubiera dado igual. Pero jamás recordó haber recibido un regano de parte de ella.

-Pero que culpa tengo yo de que obedezca esas estúpidas leyes?

Nodoka hizo un gesto de hastío, como si fuera una maestra que tuviera que ensenarle la misma lección a un niño de lento aprendizaje.

-Las leyes aquí no importan. Tú crees que si quisiera saltárselas no se las saltaría? Siendo la mejor y la más caprichuda… Las leyes solo las ha usado como pretexto.

"No hijo. Te siguió porque ella no podía tolerar que una mujer extranjera la venciera a ella, la mejor entre todas. Como te hubieras sentido si el primer día de escuela te hubiera vencido Kuno Tatewaki? Y se enamoró de ti cuando descubrió que eras hombre porque contigo se cumplían sus designios de Grandeza. Tú crees que a las mujeres nos gusta que nos impongan los matrimonios? No te hubiera perseguido hasta el final si no estuviera convencida de ello. "

"Lamento profundamente que tu padre no haya dejado que yo te educara. No basta con tener buen corazón; y no tenerlo es pecado. Pero es que hay tantas alternativas! "

-Que quiere decir?

-Bueno, todo se centra a que ella solo quiere tener un hijo del mejor, no?

-Sí.

Nodoka se desesperó.

-Pues demuéstrale que no eres el mejor.

-Pero mi orgullo….

Nodoka apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Si estuviste dispuesto a pensar en el seppuku, no creo que eso sea problema. Recuerda que no hay honor en dejar morir a una buena amiga.

Mientras tanto, Akane estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sus celos y su habilidad para ver las cosas en su peor ángulo hacían que imaginara toda clase de situaciones, algunas bastante extremas. Oyeron como una puerta se abría, y comprendieron que Ranma y Nodoka habían salido de la habitación. Ambas saltaron cuando oyeron que Ranma tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Nabiki con golpes fuertes. Akane y Kasumi se escondieron debajo de la cama y Nabiki abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un Ranma furioso.

-Que pasó cunado?

Ranma se metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó un puno lleno de micrófonos.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez, Nabiki- dijo Ranma, con una tono de voz que intentaba ser tranquilo-No tienes ningún derecho…

-Oh, gracias Ranma-contesto Nabiki, haciéndose la desentendida-, pensé que los había perdido.

-Si claro….

Ranma apretó los micrófonos hasta romperlos. Después bajó a alcanzar a su madre.

-Me los vas a tener que pagar, Ranma!

Por toda respuesta, este le enseno el dedo de en medio.

-Bueno Akane- dijo ella cuando Ranma ya se había ido- Ahora me asegurare en averiguar que piensan hacer el y su madre. Mis micrófonos! Como si fueran tan baratos.

Nodoka y su hijo salieron de la casa de los Tendo. Nabiki los siguió, pero miró decepcionada como estos se metían al supermercado y compraban provisiones. Después volverían a casa de los Tendo y Nodoka y Kasumi cocinarían, mientras Ranma miraría callado las flores de cerezo. Así estaría largo rato, hasta que su madre los llamaría a todos a comer. Akane no dejaría de mirarlo de reojo, pero Ranma no diría ni una palabra y Nodoka impondría el tema de conversación, diciendo que esperaba que Ranma sacara mejores notas en la escuela o tendría que empezar a castigarlo. Pero Nabiki no perdonaría a Ranma:

-Ranma, no hay algo que quieras decirle a Akane?

Este no contestó, tan pensativo estaba.

-Ranma!

-Que sucede?

-Nada, solo preguntaba si no querías decirle algo a Akane.

-Solo que cada día se pone más bonita.

Akane se sonrojó. Pero se moría de ganas de encararlo y pedirle explicaciones. Nabiki le dió un codazo muy disimulado.

-Yo me refería a lo otro.

-Y a ti que más te da?-gritó Ranma, golpeando la mesa, y marchándose a su habitación.

-Que rayos le pasa? –pregunto Soún.

-Ha de ser un problema que tiene por ahí..

-Pues espero que esta vez los problemas no vengan de dos en dos…-comento Genma, habiéndose acabado rápidamente su plato de arroz.

-Tratándose de Ranma, eso es mucho pedir-repuso Soún.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma no bajó a desayunar. Nadie subió a buscarlo, y Akane se fue sola a la escuela. No le sorprendió ver que no se presentó a clases.

-Y Ranma?-le pregunto Hiroko.

-Yo que sé!

-No le habrá pasado nada malo, verdad?

Akane le chocaba que le preguntaran sobre Ranma. Siempre le había chocado y más ahora.

-Que creen que soy que o que….

-Nada, solo que pensábamos que eras tú la que se iba a casar con el- le contestó Ukyo.

-Díselo a Shampoo.

Akane se levantó de su asiento con cara ofendida. Quien era Ukyo para recriminarle nada? Ella no se iba a casar con él.

-Si yo pudiera, lo haría,-contestó Ukyo, y solo entonces se dio cuenta Akane que había hablado en voz alta.

Ya después de la escuela, Akane estuvo pensando en la última conversación que tuvo con Nabiki y Kasumi. Akane se había molestado con Nabiki por haber interferido con su cuestionamiento con Ranma.

-Es mejor que Ranma no sepa que tú sabes lo de Shampoo.

-Y porqué? - preguntó Akane con un humor de los mil diablos.

-Porque así sabrás que hace el en esta clase de situaciones. Si le dejas saber ahora que tú lo sabes, actuara movido por el miedo y no por la rectitud. Esta es una buena oportunidad para conocer a tu futuro esposo, no crees?

-Nabiki tiene razón, hermanita-la apoyó Kasumi- Ustedes casi no se conocen, digan lo que digan.

-Y además- Nabiki se ufanó de sí misma- Aun no se ha acostado con Shampoo y ya cometió un error!

-Cuál?

-Comunicación-contestó Nabiki-.

-No creo que ése sea muy buen ejemplo Nabiki-repuso Kasumi-La verdad es que Akane nunca le da a Ranma la oportunidad de explicarse. Es difícil que la gente te diga algo si sabe que no la vas a escuchar primero.

-O que le vas a pegar con un mazo gigante- concedió Nabiki, haciendo que Akane se sonrojara- Bueno, pero creo que es mejor esperar a ver qué hace Ranma. No te preocupes hermanita: Si hace algo, yo lo sabré.

Akane no se había puesto a pensarlo, pero ambas tenían algo de razón. Como esperaba que Ranma se abriera con ella si….

(Nunca le das la oportunidad de explicarse)

"Que se vayan a …! La única perjudicada aquí soy yo!"

Le daban ganas de espiar a Ranma por sí misma, y tuvo que contenerse para no ir al Nekohanten y confrontar a Shampoo. Pero se dirigió a su casa. Cuando entro en su habitación, encontró el lugar lleno de Jazmines. Y encima de la cama una tarjeta:

"Para la más hermosa de las Tendo"

Por un momento pensó que eran de Kuno, pero cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con su futura suegra, y esta le pregunto con una sonrisa si le habían gustado las flores que su hijo había dejado en su habitación. Con mucho gusto le hubiera gustado decirle a ella que dejara de hacerse la hipócrita y que confesara que Ranma solo las había comprado para hacerse el tierno y atento. Porque ahora le empezaba a regalar flores cuando solo una vez lo había hecho en el pasado?

-Se ven muy bonitas, tía

-Verdad que si? Él pensaba regalarte unos chocolates, pero le dije que a las mujeres nos gusta conservar nuestra figura.

Nodoka bajo por las escaleras y en el camino se encontró con Nabiki. Se saludaron cortésmente y esta última fue directamente a Akane..

-Y todas esas flores?

Por toda respuesta Akane empezó a patear los rollos.

-Ya veo, así que son de Ranma eh?

-Si cree que me va a comprar con flores está muy equivocado el muy imbécil.

Nabiki encontró la tarjeta y leyó en voz alta:

-Para la más hermosa de las Tendo…

-Como quiere que le crea si claro oí que a sus ojos ustedes son más hermosas que yo?

A Nabiki le dió lastima su hermana pequeña.

-Lo que él dijo es que le gustábamos antes, no que le gustábamos ahora.

Akane empezó a llorar, y Nabiki se sintió mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-Toma.

Nabiki le dio las fotos que un empleado suyo había tomado. En ellas se veía a Shampoo y a Ranma en el cine, en el café del gato, incluso en el parque comprando flores….. La tristeza de akane se transformó en pura furia.

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar!

Nabiki la sujetó del hombro.

-Alto. En ningún momento hicieron algo inapropiado.

-Es que acaso voy a esperar a que lo hagan?

-Sí. De verdad quieres casarte con alguien que solo te será fiel por obligación? Mejor espera a que esto se solucione, y si al final si se ha portado leal a ti, sabrás que puedes casarte con él. Si falla, deberías alegrarte que haya sido antes y no después de casarte.

A Akane le desagradaba la idea, pero tuvo que aceptarla como la mejor. Así que cuando bajo a comer se prometió a si misma que agradecería las flores y que reprimiría el impulso de romperle la mesa en la cabeza.

Pero Ranma no aparecería en todo el día. Por una extraña coincidencia, ni Soun, ni Genma, ni Happosai se presentarían a comer, y Kasumi y Nodoka guardarían la comida extra. Nodoka empezó a preguntarle a Akane como le iba en la escuela, y esta le contesto de tan mal modo que desistió en su propósito. Afortunadamente, un silbato rompería la tensión; Nodoka se levantaría de la mesa para que Kasumi siguiera comiendo y recibiría las cartas que el cartero había dejado para la familia.

-Esta es para ti Nabiki, dos para Akane , otra para Kasumi… y otra para mí! Quien será? Oh, es del doctor….

-Tienes problemas, tía?

-No es nada, Kasumi….Además, no es mío, sino de Ranma. Es su examen médico de hace un mes.

Los sucesos que seguirían extrañarían a todos. Nodoka sencillamente no le concedió importancia a la carta, pero cuando la leyó, subió rápidamente a la habitación de Ranma y bajaría de ella con él y los ojos llorosos. Se vestirían rápidamente e irían al doctor y Nodoka hablaría a solas con Genma, que no bajaría a cenar. Ranma , por el contrario, comería con gusto.

-Supe que le regalaste flores a mi hija, Ranma.

Este asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Miro de reojo a Akane, pero esta no abrió la boca porque sabía que lo primero que diría seria reprocharle a Ranma su doblez.

-No te da gusto Akane?

-Si-contestó su hija, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse- Me da mucho gusto.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la familia Tendo se levantaría entre gritos. Soún Tendo gritaba como si cualquiera de sus hijas hubiera resultado embarazada y no supieran quien era el padre.

-Cuando me lo iban a decir?

-Soún, por favor….

-Por favor! Desde hace cuando que saben que Ranma es estéril?

-Papa, que pasa? –le preguntó Kasumi a su padre mientras se frotaba los ojos, Todavía somnolienta- Que sucede?

-Sí, que es todo este escándalo? –protesto Nabiki.

-Nada, que el hijo de este mal amigo es estéril y no tiene la decencia de decírmelo!

-Soún, mi hijo no es estéril! Cree usted acaso que un hombre tan fuerte como él pueda ser estéril?

-No me venga con patrañas, Saotome! Sabe también como yo que no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza!

-Pero de qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos? –preguntóAkane.

-De esto.

Soún extendió un papel, pero Nabiki se lo quito de las manos y leyó:

-Hospital de Aiiku, fecha la presente, Nodoka san, en cuanto al examen médico de su hijo, bla, bla, bla, está bien de salud, bla, bla, bla pero lamentamos informarle que Saotome Ranma, su hijo, ha quedado estéril por efecto de las paperas que ha sufrido recientemente…

-Estas segura? –pregunto Akane.

-El sello es auténtico.

-Y usted, Saotome, no tiene la decencia de decirme nada!

-Porque mi hijo no está estéril! Nodoka, porque…..

-Ella no me dijo nada, Saotome.

A Soún se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta.

-Y usted no me lo dijo. Porque? Porque aquí come de a gratis.

-Tendo!

-Pero la culpa es mía. Bueno, me alegro, así ya no tengo que casar a mi hija con el suyo. Y todavía tiene el descaro de venir y pedir la mano de mi hija….

-Qué?

Akane se quedó pasmada.

-Como lo oyes. Se presentó a mi habitación y me ensenó la carta. Luego se inclinó y me suplicó que te dejara casarte con el . Ja! Ni el padre ni el hijo tienen vergüenza! Mantenidos….

-Senor Tendo- Ranma apareció enfrente de ellos, con la cara más seria que le hubieran visto hasta ahora- Si me deja casarme con su hija, pienso encontrar trabajo y mantenerla inmediatamente. Tarde o temprano, Nabiki o Kasumi tarde o temprano se casaran y yo me encargaría de ensenarle a cualquiera de sus hijos. Tu que dices Akane? Te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, si estas dispuesta a aceptarme con todo y mis defectos.

De detrás de sus espalda Ranma saco un ramo de flores. Akane estaba emocionada. Tanto tiempo y apenas ahora Ranma le confesaba su amor! Tan impactada estaba que por un momento olvido a Shampoo, y no atinaba a decir nada, por lo que Ranma pego su boca al oído de ella.

-Todo este tiempo te he amado. Pero no quería inclinarme ante el compromiso que injustamente impusieron sobre nosotros. Esta es la oportunidad que me libra de mis problemas. Te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, por tu propia voluntad.

-Si- gritó ella. Si quiero ser tu esposa! –grito Akane emocionada, olvidando todo lo demás, y lo abrazó. A sus espaldas, Nodoka le hizo una señal a su hijo – que no paso inadvertida ni para Nabiki ni para Kasumi- apremiándolo. Este entendió y beso a Akane.

Y bien? Que les pareció? Tuve que improvisar una solución Salomónica para el dilema del enamorado menos afortunado y más torpe del mundo. Por supuesto, los problemas no han terminado, todo a su tiempo…. Sugerencias? Déjenmelo saber. También las críticas son bienvenidas. Mis agradecimientos a Matt, a Rosy Ramirez, a Sia, y a no me acuerdo, que me exigió que prosiguiera la historia. También quisiera agradecer especialmente a Jenny Arredondo y a ces28z28 que han estado desde el principio…


	4. Ranma empieza a salir con Shampoo

Aquella noche, Genma, Nodoka y Ranma se fueron de la casa de los Tendo. Soún aún estaba encabronadísimo, pero su hija estaba emocionada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Después de tanto…..Pero algo en su naturaleza recelosa no la pudo dejar ser feliz por completo. Cuando Soún se despidió de las tres con un beso y se fue a dormir, ellas se quedaron platicando todavía un rato más, aprovechando los bocadillos extra que había preparado Kasumi. Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a degustar el té.

Por afuera, la noche se volvía cada vez más negra y una tormenta hacía de las suyas. Pero las Tres Tendo estaban absortas en un único tema.

Akane temía perder la seguridad que acaba de ganar, por lo que acosó a Nabiki sobre la autenticidad del documento. Esta también se hallaba inquieta.

-Admito que esto es en extremo conveniente- farfulló Nabiki- Pero el documento es auténtico

-Pudiera ser que hayan sobornado al doctor. Y además se ve demasiado feliz.

-Están pasando por alto algo: No creen que Ranma no jugaría jamás con algo así? –comentó Kasumi.

-Tú crees?

-Estamos hablando de que es estéril. Él siempre ha sido tan esmerado en su persona…..

-Si lo ves desde ese lado, es la conclusión obvia: Si su mama y él están planeando todo esto, esta sería la mejor solución: Ni Akane ni Shampoo salen ofendidas y no se le puede culpar por esto. Es obvio que no le importa el no tener hijos, porque no el importo que Akane si los quiera…Lo único que no encaja es esa maldita carta. –refunfuño Nabiki.

-Nabiki, yo no…

-No seas tímida hermanita. Si no quieres hijos ahora, tarde o temprano los querrás, eso seguro.

-Ese ha sido el problema desde siempre: Que todo el mundo se pone a hablar de mi sin tener en cuenta mi opinión. Yo no existo solo para asegurar el futuro de nuestra escuela! Si tanto quieren unificar a las escuela Tendo y Saotome, porque mejor no adoptan a un niño y le ensenan entre los dos? Imbéciles!

-Pero estas segura que no quieres tener hijos? Si lo aceptas ahora no podrás quejarte después- le advirtió Kasumi.

Se pasaron gran parte de la noche discutiendo. Después subirían a sus habitaciones, y antes de caer dormida pensó en los eventos de la última semana. Quien iba a pensar que necesitaba la intervención de una carta para que Ranma se decidiera?

-Bien lo dicen los viejos: Nada llega como esperas.

Shampoo mientras tanto, estaba encantada con las atenciones que le prodigaba Ranma. Cuando regresó a su casa de aquella vez, la abuela no estaba y sus hermanas pequeñas – ya no tan niñas- eran instruidas por Mouse. Ella se sentía como una leona herida, y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza cuando lo vio fue el rechazo del que la había hecho víctima.

Mouse, dame de comer!

-Sírvete tu misma. –le contestó este de mala manera-Ya no soy esclavo de nadie.

Mouse ya no era el mismo cretino. Shampoo solo se deprimió más y se metió en su habitación.

-Eres malo, Mouse. –le recrimino Rin Rin.

-Y eso que dices que la amas- le dijo Ran Ran.

-Seguiré estando enamorado de su hermana, pero eso no significa que puede hacer conmigo lo que se le antoje….

Sin embargo, Mouse no pudo dejar de sentir inquietud. Shampoo se encerraría en su habitación y ya no saldría de ahí hasta la mañana siguiente. A Mouse se le rompería el corazón al oírla llorar, pero no cedió.

Mientras tanto, Shampoo estaba sumida en un mar de confusiones. Amaba o no a Ranma?

Mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos recordó cuando vio a Ranma por primera vez. La deshonra, la Vergüenza! Ser derrotada ante una extraña!

Cologne se hallaba ante ella, y la miraba, seria.

-Hiciste bien en darle el beso de la muerte, Shampoo- asintió la anciana- Así lo dicta la ley: Como podría dejar la futura jefa de las Amazonas que una extraña se largue impune?

A Shampoo la tenía harta lo de ser la futura jefa de las Amazonas. Le tenía harta que decidieran su vida así como así. Pero lo que más odiaba en el mundo era su destino: nacer huérfana, alejada de una figura maternal… Odiaba que todas las demás fueran felices… excepto ella.

El recuerdo se desdibujo, y entonces recordó cuando supo que Ranma era hombre. Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando! Recordó la cara de decepción de su bisabuela. Ella, que no había sabido que era el amor de una madre, ahora se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a darle a su hija- pues sabía que tendría una- todo lo que a ella le había hecho falta y no había podido obtener. Por supuesto, no la consentiría de más: ella seria muchísimo más fuerte que su bisabuela y su madre juntas y así podría escupirle en la cara al destino solitario que existía para ella.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Shampoo se fue fijando más y más hasta que Ranma apareció en sus ojos no como un medio, sino como un fin. El muchacho era torpe, ególatra, y francamente no había tenido trato alguno con las mujeres, pero era un hombre por el que ella sentía deseo. No había nadie como el en su aldea! Todos allá eran mansos y más débiles, y sentía por ellos o lastima o desprecio. El deseo de su corazón era poseer ese alguien que se niega a ser poseído y hacerlo suyo. Y como muchas mujeres que son dominantes y tienen parejas sumisas, quería a alguien que pudiera someterla y dominarla de vez en cuando.

Además, su vida era interesante y divertida desde que había conocido a Ranma. Ahora tenía un vida normal en la que nunca reinaba la monotonía. Su bisabuela, cuando empezó a tratar al joven Saotome, se sintió satisfecha con "su futuro yerno" y ahora….

Y ahora tenía que regresar a China! Le aterraba volver a su vieja vida de antaño. Ya no le tenía miedo a la instrucción sobria y brutal, pero odiaba siquiera pensar en que pronto tendría que regresar a su vida monótona, donde los días se seguían unos a otros, normales, estériles, donde no pasaba nada… Había pensado incluso en viajar por el mundo, pero ella no tenía la vena viajera de su abuela, que había abandonado la aldea para conocer el orbe y solo regresaría cuando sus responsabilidades se lo habían dictado así. Pero ella era sedentaria: lo había descubierto en Japón.

Por eso quería una hija. Y su hija solo podía ser del mejor partido que ella conocía, y ese partido era Ranma. Quería que su vástago fuera la luz que iluminara su vida en la aldea, la luz que la llevara a luchar por una vida nueva, algo que la salvara de su vida monótona y aburrida una vez regresara. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero…

( ya he hecho mucho por la aldea)

-Shampoo, está todo bien?

-Estoy bien Mouse, gracias.

Y aparte estaba el chico pato. Shampoo sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía que agradecerle a Mouse que no la había dejado hacer una estupidez; cuando el, Ryoga y Ranma regresaron a la casa de los Tendo aquel día, con uniformes de soldado y vio como Ranma le declaraba su amor a Akane, y como Ryoga abrazaba a Akari y le pedía que se casara con él, la envidia y el despecho habían tomado posesión de Shampoo y había tratado de que Mouse le declarara su amor ahí mismo. Pero el se limitaría a dejar la casa, diciéndole que no era tan estúpido como para casarse con una mujer despechada por mucho que la amara.

Gracias a él no había cometido el peor error de su vida. Y le intrigaba el cambio que había operado en él, un cambio del que nadie- excepto Ryoga y Ranma – había sido testigo. A la mañana siguiente, Mouse renunciaría y le diría a la abuela que ya no trabajaría para ellas. Seguiría viendo con ellas ahí, pero se limitaría a pagar su renta, comer y darles los buenos días. Se daría a respetar y ya no sería el bufón de antaño. Y aunque Shampoo se puso contenta en un principio, pronto le molesto comprobar como una de sus posiciones más seguras seguía su propio camino.

II

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma entro al café del gato y le pidió que salieran juntos. Ella aceptó gustosa, y fueron al cine; en el camino se encontrarían a Mouse y a su pareja, –pues no había ido solo- entrarían a la sala y de acomodarían en las butacas. Ranma y Shampoo se sentarían enfrente, y Mouse llevaría a su pareja a la parte de atrás…

Cuando termino la película, Ranma la llevaría a la Heladería. La empleada que los había atendido aquella vez no estaban, pues si hubiera estado sin duda los hubiera reconocido y les habría hecho pagar la mesa abollada.

-Me siento mal por haberte ensenado mi peor faceta, Ranma.

Este se limitó a sonreír y siguieron caminando. Ranma se encargaría en tener su mente distraída en una y otra cosa, así que Shampoo olvido por un momento sus tribulaciones y fue feliz. Por eso no se dio cuenta como Ranma alzaba el pulgar mientras miraba a Mouse con mirada cómplice. Este también alzo el pulgar, mientras le tenía que pagar a la chava que lo había acompañado al cine.

-Eres amiga de Nabiki Tendo, verdad?

De ahí Ranma la llevaría a su casa, y Nodoka les prepararía una excelente comida. Empezarían a platicar, y la madre de Ranma se mostraría tan atenta y cariñosa que Shampoo empezaría a abrirse con ella. Ranma salió y regresó a tiempo para oír como su madre golpeaba la mesa con su puno y exclamaba:

-Una heroína debe seguir su propio camino!

De ahí Ranma llevaría de vuelta a Shampoo al Nekohanten, pero cuando esta intentó besarlo- en la mejilla, no se ilusionen- este pondría la mano entre ella y su cara, sonriendo.

-Te aprovechas de mí porque sabes que te quiero.

Ranma soltó un risita nerviosa. Se despidieron y Ranma regresaría a dormir a su casa.

Pasaron dos días. Shampoo estaba encantada con las atenciones que Ranma le prodigaba, pero había pensado en lo que le había dicho su mama y había tomado un decisión.

-Entonces te iras, Shampoo?

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu mama me dijo algo que me toco el corazón.

(Una heroína debe seguir su propio Camino!)

El parque se veía hermosísimo bajo la luz de esa luna llena. Shampoo cargaba un ramo de flores que su ex airen le había regalado, y caminaban los dos agarrados por la cintura.

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-Qué es?

-No sé cómo convencer a mi abuela.

Ranma la atrajó hacia así y le susurró algo al oído. Shampoo lo volteó a ver y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

-Estas seguro?

Este asintió con la cabeza.

Apresuraron el paso. Cuando llegaron al Nekohanten , se encerraron y no salieron de ahí hasta la mañana siguiente….

Cuando Akane subió a su habitación, le costó todavía un rato más conciliar el sueño. Las emociones de los últimos días le habían impedido dormir inmediatamente. Pero a la mañana siguiente todo sería alegría. Ranma no esperaría a que todo estuviera listo, y se casaría con Akane en el mismo momento en que esta abriera sus ojos en su habitación. Al principio Ranma estaría distraído, pero todas las dudas de Akane se disiparían con el beso apasionado de su prometido, que a partir de entonces la trataría bien y como a una reina. Shampoo se iría con Mouse, y regresarían al cabo de 5 años, trayendo con ellos una niña….

-Ranko, saluda a tu padre.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Akane se levantaría de la cama gritando. Toda la familia Tendo se conglomeraría alrededor de su cama, y su padre la abrazaría preocupado mientras ella lloraría en su brazos.

Y bien? Vamos progresando, no? Yo quería que shampoo se fuera porque no le quedaba de otra, pero la historia tomo su propio camino. Al parecer nuestra pequeña Shampis ha empezado a madurar…..

Mis agradecimientos a Elena 79, kikko y a light goodbye and shadow hi. Kikko me dio una excelente idea por cierto, pero no te preocupes, la historia no ira por ahí. También les agradezco a los que me han seguido a través de los tres capítulos.

Unos últimos datos:

Sakamoto Ryoma fue un samurái imperialista- imperialista en el sentido de que apoyaba al Emperador en su lucha por destruir el poder del Shogunato Tokugawa), que lucho por la Instauración Meiji, gracias a la cual Japón es lo que es ahora. Él fue precisamente el que dijo: Un héroe debe seguir su propio Camino!

Por cierto, algunos de ustedes quizás ya habrán notado las divergencias entre este fic y el manga. Eso se debe a que esta historia no ocurre inmediatamente después de la pela con Azafrán- oh dios, que trauma- hay otra historia en medio.

Now, I want to thank the guys who follow me. This history is full of Slang, so I appreciate that you spend your time using google translator to try to get sense of this fic. Thanks.


	5. La Leona herida

(Alto: Se recomienda escuchare la canción de Amanda Miguel, El me mintió)

Él le había mentido, y ahí estaba la prueba.

Nabiki le había ensenado el video que uno de sus informantes le había traído, y las imágenes le hirieron la vista y paralizaron su corazón.

Y se puso peor cuando Nabiki le mostró las fotografías. No pudo ni terminar de verlas: Se tapó la cara y empezó a llorar. Fotografías en donde aparecían Ranma y Shampoo juntos, riendo, comiendo y yendo al cine…. Incluso una donde Ranma agarraba a Shampoo del talle y la atraía hacia él.

-Akane, por favor…

Akane buscó refugio en los brazos de la mayor de sus hermanas. Pronto el mandil de Kasumi se llenó de lágrimas y estas parecían no tener fin. Nabiki también sintió lastima por su hermana pequeña.

-Porque? Porque me dijo que me amaba? Porque?

Quería morirse. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y que se ahogaba. Como había podido ser tan estúpida?

"Él nunca me ha amado…. Solo fui un juego para él. "

-Solo fui un capricho que el niño tenía.

Akane bajó a la cocina. Sus hermanas, preocupadas ante la posibilidad de que cometiera una locura, bajaron con ella. Pero la menor de los Tendo se limitó a prender la estufa y a quemar las fotos, pues no podía ni soportar su tacto. Aquellas fotos, donde Ranma hacía con Shampoo todo lo que no hacía con ella, eran una daga que se enterraba lentamente en su pecho y se retorcían en su corazón. Luego subió a su habitación, y se encerraría en ella, a pesar de las protestas de su padre y sus hermanas. Empezaría juntar todo lo que la unía a Ranma. Agarró la foto colgada de la pared, donde aparecían todos en la playa y le quito el marco, aquel que Saotome le había regalado aquella navidad, y lo estrelló contra el piso. No fue suficiente, así que rompió la foto en mil pedazos, tirando todos en el cesto de la basura.

Prosiguió con todo rastro que quedara de Ranma en esa habitación. Las flores que le había regalado ayer aún estaban ahí, perfumando la habitación, pero ahora su olor le parecía caustico y las aventó por la ventana. Después fue recorriendo toda la casa, borrando todo rastro de aquel hombre al que amaba y que ahora la había traicionado.

Cuando recordó como la había besado y como ella había caído en su trampa, se sintió sucia. Entró al baño inmediatamente y se empezó a tallar frenética, tratando de olvidar el tacto de la piel de aquel monstruo.

Mientras tanto, Kasumi entraba a la habitación de Ranma y empezaba a empacar las cosas que quedaban de los Saotome. Los quería fuera cuanto antes de sus vidas. Soún Tendo maldecía el momento en que había conocido a Saotome y maldecía aún más su estupidez como padre.

Pero Nabiki tomó otro curso de acción. Se encerró en su habitación y se puso a ver la cámara. Algo le decía que aquí había una trampa, aunque no podía imaginarse cual. Qué sentido tenia fingir la esterilidad si salía con Shampoo?

En todo caso, estaba de acuerdo en que Ranma había actuado como un cretino. Comprendía que a su hermana le doliera que con Shampoo hiciera lo que no había hecho con ella. Esa actitud de dar por descontada a Akane era muy típica de él, pero no la esperaba después de que su cuñado- ex cuñado- hubiera cambiado tanto, supuestamente.

Si esto era lo que había planeado Nodoka, sin duda le había salido el tiro por la culata.

II

-Eres un maldito!

Akane había llegado a su salón y en cuanto vio a Ranma se lanzó sobre él. Quiso golpearlo, hacerle sentir aunque fuera una fracción del dolor que él le había causado a ella, pero solo pudo estrellar sus puños contra ese pecho de roca.  
A su alrededor, sus compañeros de clase miraron con estupefacción como Akane paraba de golpearlo y yacía a sus pies, sollozando, con su respiración siendo interrumpida por hipidos. Ranma se inclinó y trató de acercarse a ella, pero Akane lo empujaría, pues no quería ni sentir su aliento.

-Por qué? Por qué me propusiste matrimonio aquella vez si esa misma noche saldrías con Shampoo?

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Ranma con una expresión que hacía patente el desprecio y el odio que sentían hacia él.

-Es que me crees tan estúpida? Quizás los soy, por no darme cuenta que era solo una más que te amaba….

El llanto se le atoró en la garganta, y la tristeza dió paso a la furia. Se levantó del suelo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues espero que lo tuyo con Shampoo siga en pie, después de que la abuela se entere que eres un maldito impotente, Ranma- un silencio absoluto se impuso entre los estudiantes- Oh, lo dije en voz alta? Lo siento! Es que no lo sabían? -Akane los miró a todos con los brazos abiertos y una mueca sarcástica.-Pues Ranma es estéril, sépanlo de una vez.

En aquel momento, hombres y mujeres soltaron una carcajada malévola. Las mujeres empezaron a cuchichear, y a Ranma le costaba muchísimo dominarse a sí mismo. Como podía ella…? Quería decirle en su cara y enfrente de todos que era un estúpida marimacho de pechos planos, pero…

Recordó las palabras de su madre.

"Cuanto Akane pelee contigo, llévala a zona neutral "- le había aconsejado su madre- De esa manera la solución no se verá entorpecida por los daños que una pelea en público acarrearía"

Pero ahora que Akane lo hería, solo quería que se callara.

"Y sobre todo, jamás contestes sus insultos con más insultos, no importa lo que diga. Nunca se te ocurra decirle cosas feas y menos enfrente de otros"

Que fácil decirlo.

-Akane, este no es el momento ni el lugar….

-Y cuanto querías que fuera el momento y el lugar? En un mes? En un año? Después de casarnos? Querías que viviera engañada?

Ranma señaló la puerta.

-Platiquemos afuera.

Akane le ensenó el dedo corazón.

-Platicar? Quien quiere platicar contigo, mentiroso? Vete al diablo! Debí saber desde un principio que eres un infeliz! Porque sépanlo bien todos, con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su forma femenina, e incluso empezó a a sacarle ventaja, no sé si me entienden…..

-Basta, Akane.

Pero esta no se daría por enterada.

-Te gusta que el maestro Happosai se acerque a ti, no es verdad? Te gusta ensenarle tu pecho estando transformado en mujer, no es así?

-Basta.

-Y aquella vez que te encontré con Ryoga, querías que te hiciera suya, no es así? No es así, maldito degenerado?

-BASTA!

Ranma se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó por las muñecas mientras ambos se miraban con los ojos llorosos. Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Y ahora que harás, Ranma? Me vas a golpear? Mas a dar un paso más y mostrarnos a todos lo cerdo que eres?

Ranma la soltaría y se mordería el labio. Tanto que su madre lo había prevenido, aconsejándole que nunca le pusiera la mano encima! Akane aprovechó y daría un paso atrás, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo miraba con desprecio.

-Oh si, ya recuerdo. El cerdo era Ryoga. Te gusto dejarlo dormir conmigo? Fantaseabas?

-Habíamos quedado que eso no había sido culpa mía….

-Que no era culpa tuya? Claro que era culpa tuya! Dejarme dormir con el manteniéndome totalmente ignorante…. Muy propio de ti, no? Sabes lo que él y yo hacíamos todas la noches?

Ranma contesto entre dientes:

-Conozco a Ryoga muy bien. El nunca haría eso.

-Ah, cierto, olvidaba que te habías enamorado de el …..o es que aparte de mujeriego e impotente, de vanidoso y transexual, también eres ….

-Basta Akane, ya no sabes lo que dices.

Ukyo había tocado el hombro de Akane por detrás, intentando que la más pequeña de las Tendo callara y le diera a Ranma la oportunidad de explicarse.

-CALLATE, ESTUPIDA!

Akane lanzaría un puñetazo a la cara de Ukyo, que la tomaría por sorpresa. Uchan debía tener los dientes de acero, pues semejante impacto en cualquier otro le hubiera costado varios dientes rotos y una visita de urgencia al dentista. Ukyo chocó contra el pizarrón y caería al suelo.

-Akane, como te atreves!

Ranma se lanzó hacia adelante y levantaría a Ukyo entre sus brazos.

-Estas bien?

Ukyo asentiría con la cabeza.

-Adelante, Ranma Akane giro sobre si misma y exclamo con resentimiento- protégelas a todas, menos a mí!

-Akane, tu estas lo..

Ranma se mordió tan fuerte los labios que de ellos empezó a manar sangre. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Que yo estoy qué? Anda dilo, que yo estoy qué? QUE YO ESTOY QUE?

Akane lo golpearía en los testículos aprovechando un descuido. Ranma ya se había insensibilizado, pero pensó que ya había tenido suficiente.

-YA BASTA, AKANE!

La sujetaría y la acomodaría sobre su hombro. Los pocos hombres que estaban todavía sentados se pararon de inmediato y todos ellos parecían a punto de lanzarse sobre el joven Saotome. Pero este los miro a todos con una expresión malsana.

-A quien se acerque a mí, lo mato.

Ranma llevaría a Akane a la Cafetería y la obligaría a sentarse. El recreo ya había pasado, por lo que estaban casi solos, exceptuando al conserje.

-Hasta aquí, Akane, hasta aquí. No voy a permitir que sigas arruinando tu vida, que sigas pudriendo tu tranquilidad con tus celos de loca, y que encimas lastimes a la mujer que he visto como una hermana toda mi vida.

-Solo de eso se trata, no?

-Sabes que Shampoo quiso suicidarse no? Sabes que quería tener un hijo? Sabes que lloró en mi pecho?

-Claro que lo sé. Se veían también juntos, tan juntitos…

La respuesta tomaría a Ranma por sorpresa.

-Lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé! Lo sabemos todas, mis hermana y yo, estúpido!

Ranma murmuró para sí:

-Nabiki.. Debí haberlo sabido.

-Sí, fue Nabiki la que te siguió a ti y a ella. Esperabas que no me lo contara? Esperabas salirte con la tuya? Que no viera como la llevabas al cine, al teatro, al parque? Como entrabas tú y ella agarraditos por la cintura al Nekohanten a las doce de la noche para salir por la mañana? Que no viera como le comprabas flores?

-Esas flores fueron las que puse en tu habitación!

-Y eso qué más da? Querían burlarse los dos de mi a mis espaldas?

-Mi madre me aconsejo que la distrajera para evitar que se suicidara.

-Y tu muy obediente, no? Que le hiciste Ranma? Pobrecita…

Ranma perdió la paciencia. Tantos sacrificios que había hecho, y ella seguía portándose igual!. Todo estaba perdido. Ahora solo podía dar salida a su resentimiento.

-Te dijo tu queridísima hermana que fui a hablar con Mouse? Te dijo que Shampoo intentó besarme siempre, pero que yo la rechacé? O es que eso no te lo hizo saber?

Ahora Ranma era el que alzaba la voz. Se levantó de la mesa y miró a Akane con una mezcla de crueldad, furia y tristeza.

-Te dijo que aquella vez que entre al Nekohanten, fue para decirle a la bisabuela sobre mi condición? Te lo dijo o no te lo dijo? O es que esos detalles carecen de importancia? Te dijo que todas aquellas veces que salí con ella no pasó nada de nada?

-Nada de nada? Es que me crees ciega? O solo estúpida? MENTIROSO!

-Claro, el mentiroso siempre soy yo. El pervertido solo soy yo. Pues que crees, Uchan fue la que me dijo como distraerla! Y si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a ella o a Satsuki, o la maestra Hinako, pues ellas también estuvieron ahí!

Pasa algo curioso cuando una persona descarga su ira. Mientras saca afuera su veneno, nada ni nadie- salvo un balazo- puede detenerla; cuando termina de sacar su veneno, regresa generalmente a la pasividad. Akane había escupido todo su odio, y ahora se había tranquilizado un poco. Pero Ranma era ahora el que escupía veneno, y Akane había quedado expuesta.

-Siempre me has atacado. Aquella vez en la ducha, cuando me viste por primera vez, el cretino fui yo. Cuando trataba de alejar a Pechan o a Ryoga, el abusivo siempre era yo. Cuando trataba de dejar en claro que no abusaría jamás de ti ni tocaría tu cuerpo, no lo hacía por respetuoso, según tú, sino por cobarde. Cuando Nabiki te insulto, yo termine pagando el pato, aunque no había tenía nada que ver.

-Estoy harto, Akane, estoy harto. Ya no puedo seguir. Te iba a contar todo cuando Shampoo regresara a China, lo juro, dios pudra mis manos si miento. Pero como quieres que te cuente todo si nunca me has dejado explicarte nada? Si nunca crees lo que te digo, aunque los hechos me den después la razón?

Ranma empezó a llorar.

-He pasado por tantas cosas para estar aquí, a tu lado, y ahora ….Si íbamos a terminar así, mejor hubiera sido que me hubiera podrido en Singapur, o que Herb hubiera acabado con migo aquella vez.

Ranma se había parado y se daba la vuelta.

-Quiero que seas feliz Akane. Quiero que te cases con alguien que te pueda hacer feliz, porque ese alguien no soy yo. Ve en paz y sigue tu propio camino, porque yo seguiré el mío.

(Nota: Se recomienda poner en esta parte del relato la canción: Contigo o sin ti, del grupo Samuray)

A Akane la asaltó la duda. Y si….

Pero Ranma se había ido, y solo había dejado tras de sí su anillo de compromiso.

Ranma iría a la oficina del director y se daría de baja. Luego bajaría a ver como seguía Ukyo, y le explicaría todo. Esta trato de disuadirlo, pero no podría. Ranma se despediría con un abrazo.

Saldría de la escuela, y se pondría a vagar por las calles de Nerima. Ahora los recuerdos que habían vivido él y ella juntos lo lastimaban. Como le hubiera gustado morir aquella vez bajo un cañonazo inglés, enfrentando una carga gurka o atravesado por una bayoneta! Quería morirse…

Pero no. No se suicidaría. No había pasado por tanto para terminar su vida de una manera tan absurda.

(Tendré que ser feliz, con ella o sin ella)

Se metería al ejército. Ahí, entre la disciplina y los golpes, su alma encontraría la paz.

No le importaba que su padre se opusiera, pero esperaba no causarle dolor a su madre. En Nerima estaban los Cuarteles de la Primera División del grupo Este de las Fuerzas de Defensa Terrestres Japonesas, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá. Pero cambio de idea en cuanto recordó que Akane estaría siempre ahí, al alcance de la mano, y él quería alejarse lo más posible de ella. Así que regresó a su casa, y su madre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

-Estas seguro de esto, hijo?

Este asintió, y su madre le dio un abrazo.

-Solo asegúrate de regresar, por favor.

Ranma lo había decidido. Se enlistaría en la Legión Extranjera. Lo que fuera con tal de estar lejos de Nerima y de Akane.

Subiría a su cuarto, y bajaría con un montón de cosas. Luego, tal como Akane había hecho, empezaría a quemarlas todas. Pero cuando quiso quemar las fotos de Akane, no pudo. Esas fotos eran todo lo que quedaba de su vida anterior.

En su habitación solo quedaba lo indispensable.

-No tratare de detenerte, hijo. Pero no crees que necesitas despedirte?

Pasaría una semana. Nodoka invitaría a todos aquellos que habían hecho amistad con Ranma. El y Ryoga irían al aeropuerto a despedir a Shampoo y a la Abuela. Mouse se quedaría un mes más en Japón y el, Ryoga y Ranma recibirían un beso de la bella Amazona. Luego irían a la casa de Ranma, donde su madre los atendería y alimentaria por aquella noche.

-Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto, Ranma? -le preguntó Ryoga, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro-Puede que no regreses jamás.

-Regresare.

-Pues espero que sepas lo que haces- comentó Mouse.

-Pero es que esto es tan… No se… Cuantas cosas no hemos pasado juntos, a cuantas cosas no hemos sobrevivido para que ahora regreses al infierno del que juramos escapar?

-No queremos que te vayas Ranma. Antes éramos enemigos, ahora somos camaradas.

-Además, todavía puedes solucionar las cosas con Akane.

Ranma lo miraría, escéptico.

Nodoka alargaría la velada, sirviendo porciones pequeñas y sake en medidas ínfimas. También evitaría en lo posible que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza, usando gran cantidad de aceite de oliva.

Y es que después de la pelea en la escuela, Akane busco a Satsuki, a Hinako y a la abuela de Shampoo, que confirmaron la historia de Ranma. Atribulada por la culpa, trataría de averiguar más, y supo las intenciones que su ex prometido tenía en mente. Así que llego a casa de su ex futura suegra y tocaría la puerta.

-Señorita Tendo, que busca aquí?

Esta ignoro a Nodoka y entró rauda al comedor. Se encontró con un los tres amigos, borrachos como cubas.

-Ranma!

Ranma estaba a medio camino hacia el coma etílico.

-Ranma, yo…

Este no la miraría a los ojos. S levantó y le daría la espalda. Después abandonaría la habitación.

Que les parece? Quiero Agradecer a Cia y a znta, e incluso a lerolero y liroliro, pues peor hubiera sido que se fueran sin comentar…..Se ve que los afecte lo suficiente, jejeje.

Bueno, si sienten que la cagué o algo, háganmelo saber, y no duden en ser específicos. Muchas gracias!

Y todavía queda un capitulo, asi que no se preocupen…


	6. Ranma regresa a casa

(Favor de escuchar Fue en un café, del grupo Los Apson)

Habían pasado 10 años.

Ranma volvía a Japón para no volver a irse jamás.

Cuando caminaba por las calles de Nerima, le regresaron a la cabeza sus momentos felices, e incluso los tristes le arrancaban una sonrisa. Tantas cosas que habían pasado en ese lugar!

Ahora regresaba, y su alma estaba muerta. Mama y Papa habían pasado a mejor vida, y él se dirigía a la casa de los Tendo.

Toco la puerta y espero.

Cuando Akane abrió la puerta.

Ranma no pudo aguantar y se escondió en el tejado. Akane se encogió de hombros, cerró la puerta y regreso a la casa.

Como había sido tan estúpido como para irse aquella vez que akane fue a buscarlo a su casa?

"No la quise escuchar"

-Quien era, amor?

-Algún bromista por ahí…

A Ranma le dolió que ella estuviera casada. Y más le dolió cuando la vio abrazando hijos que no eran suyos.

Se reprochó el pensar así. Que esperaba él? Que se metiera a un convento, que ingresara en la milicia, como había hecho él? Que, los demás no tenían derecho a rehacer su vida? Que esperaba? Que Akane lo esperara, o algo?

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Maldijo aquel salón de clases, a sus excompañeros y a la escuela Furinkan. Pero sobre todo, se maldijo a sí mismo y a su estupidez. Bajo del techo de la casa de los Tendo y vago por toda la Tarde. Se toparía con el café el Gato y entraría a Saludar.

El restaurante había pasado por muchos cambios. Seguía siendo un restaurante con temática tradicional, pero no estaban ahí las cortinas, ni las mesas que Ranma recordaba. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, y Ranma vio a 5 meseras trabajando a todo lo que daban. Habían expandido la cocina, y la habían transformado en una línea visible al público. Se dirigió al mostrador.

-El señor Mouse y la señora Shampoo están en China-contesto el empleado.

Saldría del lugar molesto e iría a Uchan's. También ahí encontraría muchos cambios.

-Lo lamento, pero la Señora Ukyo se casó y se mudó a Osaka.

Fue a la casa de los Hibiki, y ahí si encontró a Ryoga y Akari.

-Qué bueno que estas otra vez con nosotros, Ranma.

Akari puso una botella sobre la mesa.

-No acostumbro beber, pero esta es una buena ocasión para hacerlo.

Bebieron hasta quedar ebrios, contando como habían pasado todos esos años.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma gastaría gran parte de su dinero en contratar a una Geisha que lo entretuviera, y no saldría hasta un mes después.

Cuando Ranma regreso a su casa, descubrió que ya no le quedaba nada.

Bajo al Sótano, cerró la puerta y las ventanas, y se sentó sobre el piso. Tomo su Wakizashi y se la hundió en el estómago. Luego se dio un tajo en la garganta. Ranma Saotome, heredero de la escuela libre Saotome, estaba muerto.

Larga vida al Emperador!

Nadie, encontraría su cadáver hasta 20 anos después, cuando tuvieron que abrir el edificio.

Espero que no me odien. Este es el fin.

Se lo creyeron? Naaaaaaaa. Todavía le voy a meter un capitulo extra. No les puedo decir de qué, pero a historia no termina ahí.

Como nota les diré que las geishas no dan servicios sexuales. Pero si hay mujeres de la vida galante que si se visten como Geishas, es importante decirlo. Una Geisha es una mujer entrenada para entretener a los hombres, ya sea recitando poemas, conversando sobre política o dando apapachos.

En cuanto al infierno que menciona Ryoga, doy algunas pistas. Como ya les había dicho, este fic sigue a una historia todavía no publicada.

Los Gurkhas son infantería de elite reclutada en Nepal. Y en las películas, antes de que los samurái – u oficiales- se entierren la espada corta en el estómago, gritan: Larga vida al Emperador! Banzai!. Y como Ranma tenía una Wakizashi…

Por lo general, el Kaishaku – o segundo- se posicionaba al lado, de tal manera que cuando el suicida se hubiera acabado de atravesar el estómago de un lado a otro, pudiera cercenarle la cabeza con una katana de manera rápida y limpia. Como Ranma se encerró en el sótano, sin decirle a nadie lo que planeaba hacer, no podía tener un segundo, por lo que después de atravesarse el estómago se tuvo que cercenar el mismo la garganta, de acuerdo con la tradición. Ranma era un chingón y no podía aventarse desde lo alto de un edificio…..

Y discúlpenme por escribir este capítulo tan corto, pero teniendo su salud mental en cuenta, trato de actualizar lo más rápidamente posible.

Sugerencias al 773 me vale XD. No, ya en serio, cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida.

En cuanto a las preguntas, todas quedaran aclaradas al final. Espero…

All your questions will be answered at the end, I guess.

Sia, you are right. I marriage based in deceit is unlikely to succeed.


	7. Un final para las dos

Ahora que habían pasado cinco años, Ranma era feliz.

Acaba de regresar del cuartel, pues había obtenido permiso, y cuando regreso a la que ahora era su casa, una niña pequeña corrió a abrazarlo.

-Papa, Papa!

Ranma se agacho y alzo a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Era idéntica a su madre, coin un cabello negrísimo.

-Hola nena! Está tu mama?

-Salió fuera, papi.

La niña hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Te dejo sola?

La niña de 4 años negó con la cabeza, y sus trenzas bailaron.

-Esta la abuela.

Enfrente de ellos apareció Nodoka.

-Hola hijo, como está todo?

Ranma la abrazó con fuerza, tanto que la alzo del suelo. Nodoka rio y lo sentó a la mesa, donde sirvió dos sendas tazas de té negro. Bajo la estricta supervisión de su esposa, la casa había sido reparada y habían logrado deshacerse de Happosai. Y cuando él y su madre se sentaron, esta empezó a cuestionarla sobre la vida en el cuartel.

-Todo va normal.

-Y dices que te ascendieron?

-Sí, ahora soy teniente.

-Cuanto me alegro!

-Y mi esposa?

-Salió con sus amigas de compras. Al parecer una de ellas acaba de tener un hijo y salieron todas juntas.

-Está usted muy bien enterada…

-Por supuesto! Nunca pierdo la oportunidad de venir a visitar a mi nieta.

La aludida abrazo a su abuela.

-Bueno, si ella no está, creo que todavía me da tiempo para hacer algo antes de que llegue.

Ranma subió a cambiarse y bajo vestido como antes acostumbraba: con unos pantalones azules y una camisa roja.

Ranma tomo a su hija y la puso sobre sus hombros. Luego irían a la florería, y comprarían muchos manojos de flores con la orden de llevarlos y acomodarlos en su casa. De ahí saldrían al parque, y mientras la niña se divertía, corriendo de aquí para allá, ellos se sentarían en una banca.

-Me alegro muchísimo que hayas estado ahí para ayudarme, mama.

-Y a mí me alegra que hayas acudido a mí.

Nodoka se quedó contemplando como su nieta jugaba, pero su hijo tenía que preguntarle algo.

-No cree que fue muy arriesgado? Estuve a punto de perderlo todo….

Nodoka le dio un sorbo al refresco que tenía en la mano y movería los hombros.

-Por supuesto que sabía que sería arriesgado. Que cambio no lo es?

Ranma no entendió lo que su madre quería decirle.

-Hay hijo, no podía permitir que siguieras en una relación tan enfermiza. Para ser feliz en un matrimonio, no basta el romanticismo, y tampoco basta el amor. De ser así, los jóvenes durarían casados hasta su muerte. Ves acaso que disminuya la taza de divorcios?

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

Lo primero que había que hacer era tranquilizar a Shampoo. Fue por eso que Ukyo y yo te aconsejamos que empezaras a salir con ella. Con una mente distraída, le sería más fácil superar la depresión en la que había caído.

Además, creo que ella tenía miedo de volver a la Aldea. Que otra cosa puede explicar que te haya seguido tanto tiempo?

Por otra parte, yo ya tenía serias dudas sobre Akane. De por sí ya dudaba cuando me entere de como Genma te había comprometido aun antes de que nacieras sin comunicarme nada al respecto. Genma siempre había sido y es un irresponsable. Aunque admito que cuando la conocí por primera vez, me pareció una chica muy simpática, y aunque dijera lo contrario, estaba segura que te amaba. Pero de que servía que se casaran si iban a ser infelices? Yo y tu padre nos amábamos y ya vez como termino todo.

Tenía que sacarlos a ustedes dos del círculo vicioso en el que habían caído. La relación que habían tenido hasta el momento estaba condenada. Debía hacer que tanto tu como Akane se dieran cuenta de sus errores.

Ranma no podía creerlo.

-Quiere decir que usted lo previo todo?

-Bueno, no pude prever que Akane te gritara en la escuela, ni que le pegara a Ukyo, pero sabía que siendo como eras de torpe no le contarías todo a Akane, hasta que llegaría el momento en que ella te lo recriminaría. También sabía que Nabiki te seguiría o pagaría a alguien para hacerlo. Pero considere que bien valía la pena tomar el riesgo, siempre tomando en cuenta tu felicidad. Quería asegurarme que los dos tenían futuro.

Así que acudí a una amiga para que falsificara la carta que te notificaba de tu supuesta esterilidad, y me las arregle para sustituirla por la real. Quería ver que harían tú y Akane al enterarse.

Ranma abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Todo marcho bien. Tú quedaste impactado, pero pude notar como sonreías por un momento después de que te lo contara y bajaras a la cocina aquella vez. Akane también actuó espléndidamente, demostró que no le importaba que fueras estéril. Ahora podían casarse por propia voluntad, sin sentirse obligados por la promesa de sus padres. Tenían futuro.

La hija de Ranma empezó a revolotear por entre las flores, pero acercándose más y más a ellos.

-Pero para asegurar ese futuro, era absolutamente necesario que se dieran cuenta de sus fallos. Quería que Akane tomara la decisión-solemne y permanente- de escuchar primero y atacar después. Y que tú, pequeño bobo, te dieras cuenta de lo que ocurre cuando le ocultas lo que haces a la persona que amas. Como podías esperar que ella no te gritara y descargara su odio contra ti? Tenía que asegurarme que supieras en carne propia lo que tu conducta había causado.

Ranma recordó lo que había pasado después de que despertara al día siguiente después de su pelea con Akane en la escuela Furinkan.

-Pero es que de plano eres pendejo? Como rayos quieres que Akane no se ofenda?

Nodoka había agarrado a su hijo por el brazo y empezaron a hablar en su habitación.

-Hay hijo…. No puede ser posible!

Nodoka caminaba por la habitación, con las manos en la espalda y expresión molesta.

-Ella le pego a Ukyo!

-Por supuesto que le pego a Ukyo! Que querías que hiciera? Que le diera flores? Una mujer cuando se enoja puede incluso matar a sus hijos!

Nodoka se agarró la cabeza.

-Porque no le dijiste a Akane que estabas saliendo con Shampoo?

-Porque nunca me ha dado la oportunidad de explicarme sin estrellar mi cabeza con ese mazo gigante! Por eso! Estoy cansado de sus celos, de sus inseguridades…

Nodoka empezó a jalarse de los cabellos.

-No mames. Neta, no mames.

(Bueno, una madre no diría eso, y menos una japonesa. Sustituyámoslo)

-Hay mijo, pero que pen….

Nodoka se sentó para seguirlo amonestando.

-Hijo, tu siempre has sabido que era así. Lo has sabido y no puedes quejarte. Era obvio que tenías que contarle. No te diste cuenta que era una prueba? Haz cometido uno de los errores más comunes que acaban con una relación. Sabiendo como era de celosa, debías haber actuado en procedencia. Son habilidades emocionales básicas, por el amor de Dios! Tu eres más culpable que ella! Como quieres que no se sienta celosa si siempre te buscan y rodean un montón de mujeres?

Nodoka trato de serenarse.

-Genma, Genma….. Por dios, pensé que harías de el un hombre, pero no que lo dejarías convertido en un niño….

A Ranma se le empezaron a abrir los ojos.

Nodoka hacía referencia a la pesadilla de la noche pasada, donde Ranma vio como Akane era feliz sin él.

-Recuerda que el amor es en parte posesivo: No te gustaría compartir a Akane con nadie. Porque a Akane le gustaría compartirte?

-Pero para mí ella es la única.

-Pero como quieres que lo sepa si no se lo das a entender? Se cuida lo que se ama: las palabras son vacías.

-Pero si la he cuidado en más de una ocasión arriesgando mi vida!-contesto Ranma molesto- Quien la salvo cuando fue secuestrada por esos patanes del monte Fenix?

-Y aparte de eso?

-Que más quiere? Necesita que se lo escriba en un cartel y se lo diga a todo el mundo? Que camine desnudo por las calles de Tokio y grite a los cuatro vientos que la amo?

Nodoka le dio un zape a su hijo, exasperada.

-Las mujeres podemos perdonar la locura, pero jamás la estupidez. Además, no hay necesidad de hacer eso. Si has arriesgado la vida por ella, no creo que sea muy difícil decirle lo hermosa que se ve, o que te gusta su cabello, o llevarle el desayuno a la cama…..

-Pero si he eso he estado haciendo! Las flores no cuentan?

Nodoka se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tapó los ojos.

-y tú crees que unas flores bastan? El amor no es una sensación, es un estilo de vida! Además, el hecho de que la hayas tratado a cuerpo de Reina para que después se enterara que estabas saliendo con Shampoo, solo empeoro las cosas. Digo, quizás no lo sepas, pero enterarte por terceros de algo que tu propio novio debió haberte dicho es de lo más doloroso que puede pasarle a una…..

Nodoka se levantó y Ranma se paró con ella.

-Ahora ve tras ella y pídele perdón. Pregúntale si te puede dar otra oportunidad. Si te la da, yo misma me asegurare que no lo eches a perder. Por mucho que digas que quieres irte, sé que no quieres hacerlo, no después de como despertaste hoy.

-Después de lo que pasó, no querrá verme ni mucho menos hablarme.

-En eso tienes razón.

Nodoka se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando.

-Pero si se presentara otra oportunidad, la tomarías?

Contesto sin dudar ni un instante.

-Claro que sí.

-Pues espero que algo se me ocurra-repuso Nodoka.

Ranma regreso al presente, y su madre continuó:

-Así que me encargue de retenerte lo más posible, sabiendo que eventualmente Akane iría a buscarte en cuanto supiera la verdad, y más si se enteraba por terceros, de que te ibas para no volver. La Legión extranjera, nada menos! Le pedí a Satsuki que me hiciera el favor de seguirte, diciéndole que iba a ser tu cumpleaños y no sabía que regalarte. Y le pague a la maestra Hinako un boleto para el cine. De esa manera, me asegure que Akane pudiera acudir a testigos imparciales.

Nodoka se levantó y fue por su nieta. Luego los tres regresaron a la casa.

-Aquella vez, quise que se quedaran el mayor tiempo posible.

-Por eso las porciones pequeñas?

Nodoka no contesto, y Ranma empezó a recordar como había sido su vida después de aquella vez. Cuando Akane fue a buscarlo aquel dia, Ranma dejo la habitación. Akane pensó que ya todo estaba perdido, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el joven volvió con un sacerdote y un notario público.

Ahí, sin molestias provocadas por una familia entrometida, podriuan casarse en paz.

Ambos irían a ver un psicólogo, y Nodoka se aseguraría que Ranma aprendiera los buenos modales que Genma no le había ensenado. También lo amonestaría y guiaría para que dejara de ser el patán que solía ser.

"En una pelea de celos los terceros son los que salen ganando"

"Nunca tires insultos"

"Tus criticas deben ser lo más específicas posible. "

"Sin importar que se ponga, siempre se verá bien"

"Akane se cree fea, sobretodo porque tú se lo dices a cada rato. "

"Si no le puedes decir nada bonito, mejor no le digas nada"

"Cuanta ella quiera hablar contigo, escúchala hasta que termine. "

Y la más importante: "No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"

Un tiempo después ingresaría en el ejército, a pesar de las protestas de su padre y de su suegro. Porque la familia no se iba a pagar sola…..

Cuando por fin llegaron, una mujer peliazul se abalanzaría sobre el dándole un beso.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas regresado.

-Y a mí me alegra ver que sigues igual que siempre.

La familia Tendo y Saotome se habían unido, aunque luego de muchos problemas que ninguna habia previsto.

En China, un hombre con una extraña maldición había retado a la Matriarca Amazona, y estos se preparaban para la pelea.

-Estas seguro de esto, Mouse? No tendré piedad.

-No la pido ni la necesito, abuela-repuso el joven.

-Sería mejor que te resignaras, mouse, lo digo por tu propio bien.

-Solo hay dos formas de casarme con su bisnieta, y esta es la mejor.

La abuela no se molestó en contestar. Ataco a Mouse a la velocidad del rayo.

Después de haber abandonado Japón, la abuela y Shampoo habían regresado a China. Shampoo había quebrado una de las normas más sagradas de la aldea, y los hombres y mujeres que se habían visto humilladas en sus manos aprovecharon la oportunidad para hacerle la vida imposible. Pero ella seguía siendo la mejor de todas ellas, y las burlas y el escarnio le resbalaban como la lluvia a las montañas.

En cuanto a Mouse, se había quedado en Japón un mes más, arreglando asuntos pendientes que había dejado por aquí y y por allá. Pero no olvido con quien quería casarse, y un plan iba tomando forma en su mente.

Para obtener la mano de Shampoo, ya no podía vencerla solo a ella, sino que tenía que vencer a Ranma. Pero había otra opción que no se mencionaba jamás, y que encontró por casualidad mientras revisaba la historia de sus padres.

"Si una mujer pierde ante un hombre, deberá casarse con él. Si otro hombre quiere casarse con dicha prometida, solo tiene dos opciones: o vencer al primer ganador o vencer a la jefa familiar de la prometida."

Mouse no tenía la menor intención de pelear con Ranma, y se dio cuenta que vencer a la abuela le haría ganar respeto a los ojos de la arisca amazona. Pero vencer a la abuela era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Pero hay un modo"

Así que cuanto reto a la abuela, sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Cuando la abuela lo ataco, Mouse sabía que debía terminar rápido con la pelea o estaba frito. Por su parte, la abuela no creyó que el muchacho estuviera a su altura, por lo que no lo ataco con todo lo que tenía. De un bastonazo, el joven perdió los anteojos, y todos dieron por concluida la pelea. La mala visión de Mouse era legendaria.

-Ríndete!

-Nunca!

La abuela se lanzó sobre él, dispuesta a darle el golpe de gracia. Pero Mouse se volteo justo a tiempo y en un movimiento que ni siquiera la abuela pudo ver, le toco la boca del estómago con su dedo índice y corazón.

-Si la hubiera tocado solo con mi dedo índice, ya estaría muerta.

La abuela se alejó de él

-Quien te enseno el truco de la explosión?

-Fue Ryoga.

-Me has ganado. Agradezco tu consideración, y la mano de mi bisnieta es tuya.

Cuando se lo notificaron a Shampoo, se negó rotundamente. Ahora comprendía como se debió haber sentido Akane cuando le impusieron a Ranma. Shampoo exigió otra pelea, y Mouse se la concedió.

-Regresare dentro de dos meses. Aprovecha ese momento para entrenar. Si me vences, te dejare en paz.

Shampoo acepto, y entreno como un demonio. Pasado el lapso acordado, Mouse se presentó a la cita.

El joven ganó. Pero Shampoo no acepto en modo alguno. Mouse había hecho trampa, argumentó, pues unas esposas no podían contar como arma. Así que exigió otros dos meses. El joven volvió a concedérselos.

Durante esos dos meses, la amazona entreno lo mejor que pudo y le pidió a su abuela que la entrenara una vez más. La abuela se negó en redondo en un principio, pero Shampoo no hizo caso y se enfrentó una tercera vez.

Y se enfrentó una cuarta. Y una quinta. E incluso una sexta. Para entonces la abuela ya había estado entrenando a Shampoo, pero Mouse seguía ganando una y otra vez. La amazona se lo había tomado personal, y había olvidado todos sus altibajos, concentrada en su objetivo de derrotar al alguna vez patético joven. Pero incluso ella pudo notar que el antes hazmerreir se iba haciendo más y más popular. Nadie lo reconocía.

"Regresare una séptima vez" le había dicho "Pero ya no te daré una octava."

En una pelea que duro un día, Mouse venció y sometió a la Amazona.

-Adiós, Shampoo.

Mouse hizo ademan de irse, pero como esperaba, se había ganado el corazón de Shampoo.

-Siete veces me has ganado, y te quiero siete veces más. Si en tu corazón hay todavía lugar para una gata caprichosa, me gustaría….

Mouse no la dejo terminar, y le dio un beso. La abuela los casaría ahí mismo.

Mouse había demostrado ser el mejor, después de todo.

Y bien, este es el final. Espero que no sea un final muy desabrido o cursi, pero me ausentare por un tiempo y no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.

Desde siempre me pareció que la relación de Akane y Ranma estaría condenada si no hacían algo por tratar sus problemas. Y dado que los dos son unos idiotas….

Kikko:

My personal opinion is that touching, hugging and giving flours to another woman is not cheating. Of course, Akane had all the right to get mad: It is an awful thing to notice by others the things your boyfriend should have told you. As you said, she felt used and cheated on. And when people felt used, they do things nobody would have expected. I know that in the anime, Akane either hit Ranma or ignored him. But neither in the anime nor the manga something like this happened, so I tought it was going to be the hair that broke the camel's back.

I have no bad feelings toward Akane, I swear. I thought that was the way that a woman with a broken and vengefulness heart would take. In the first chapter, I said:" her breasts are not flat, even though they cannot compete with yours"

On the other hand, Ranma is just an idiot. His father is responsible for his behavior, but I did not want to include that jerk on this story.

Sia: You were right: I was in a rush. But C6 is a dream, not the ending. And in C5 I made Akane act mad because she felt used, because his boyfriend did not have the common sense to tell her the truth.

I promise no fix all this when I come back.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí. En especial a Glencaraj y a light godbye. Espero no haberlos decepcionado, pero este es mi primer fic.


	8. AvisoWarning

Bueno, dado que muchos de ustedes se quejaron de que termine la historia antes de tiempo, y debido también a que mi mujer me amenazo si no proseguía la historia, quiero avisarles que el siguiente capítulo se llama "Ranma y Akane se reconcilian".

Agradezco todos y cada uno de los comentarios, incluidas las críticas.

Suerte.

Well, i have received a ultimatum from my girlfriend, who commanded me to continue the history. The next chapter is "Ranma y Akane se reconcilian." I cannot include that chapter here because Shampoo has left Japan already, and as Kikko asked, I will narrate the history behind the reconciliation.

Have a nice day!


End file.
